


Flamebird: Rising From The Ashes

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Smallville, Supernatural, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Romance, Reincarnation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOWP Post-Series, Smallville Season 7, Supernatural Season 1.<br/>When Alex happens to encounter a girl who resembles the one in her dreams of a crystal city under a red sun, a very remarkably change starts to occur, drawing the attention of two hunters. </p><p>Just what, or who, is Alex really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignition

(Dream)  
She held the hand of her best friend as they watched over the city, the red sunlight reflecting beautifully off the crystal structures. This was her last day before her expedition for the Guild. No words needed to be spoken in this moment.

But the moment couldn’t last forever unfortunately. And this serene moment between them was over all too soon.

“I love you, Thara.”

“I love you too.”  
(End)

Alex Russo opened her eyes and looked over at the clock in the living room of the apartment she and Harper were staying in. This one wasn’t like the previous magical apartment and had opted for a normal one, though things were rather boring while Harper was at the local college.

They might have moved to Detroit to get away from her parents and prove they could live on their own, which had been mostly her idea, while Harper found a good school (she supposed as she wasn’t really listening after the word ‘school’ was mentioned) and the hours took up most of her time, letting them barely see each other. 

It wasn’t all bad though as her wonderful boyfriend was their neighbour here too, and if Zeke hadn’t been a little nervous about sharing an apartment with a werewolf after hearing about that whole ‘Mason eating her former boyfriend Dean’ he probably would have come along. 

The only times she ever seemed to have a nice time was when she was asleep.

Alex liked her dreams because they made sleeping fun, though this new one disturbed her slightly because she was called something else in this dream and had said those infamous words to this make-believe person. Or she hoped it was make-believe, because it felt remarkably like she was cheating on her boyfriend and she did not want to go down that road.

They had enough misunderstandings in the past and didn’t need anymore.

The brunette stretched her arms behind her head as she got up from her desk and looked over the painting she’d been working on, the cool shades of red, and white reflecting the crystal structure she had seen in her dreams. The images were just so breathtaking that she wanted to paint it, the images thankfully not having faded from her mind like most dreams. 

When the image was done, and Harper had gushed over the painting, wondering where the inspiration had come from. Alex had thought about lying, but what would be the point? There was no danger in telling the truth about this and had said it was from a dream. 

The sudden urge to do another painting filled her as she took out her brushes and started to make an outline and the personal image of the beautiful blonde girl filled her mind and the red sunlight reflecting on her hair like a halo. Alex felt her cheeks start to heat up and stopped herself from letting her thoughts wander.

She distracted herself by getting changed and headed out of her apartment, Harper and Mason probably already gone to school and she had the day to herself. Again. Alex decided that she needed something to do while they were gone and wandered down to the street until she came to the quaint diner Harper and Mason had told her about. The brunette pushed open the door and the bell let out a ring as she looked around the sunlight lit room, the air very cozy and she saw a few people were eating breakfast.

Alex walked over to an empty booth, compelled by her growling stomach and something else. It felt weird, like she was supposed to be here, though she couldn’t figure out why-

“Hello, I’m Linda and I’ll be your server; what can I get you?”

Alex stared at the blonde girl, who looked a little younger than her, with a beaming smile, a bandage wrapped around her forearm and the brunette felt something twist in her stomach, suddenly making her lose her appetite. 

It was the very same girl from her dream this morning. 

“Hello? Anybody home?” The blonde questioned looking somewhat worried. 

“Water.” Alex replied, her throat tightening. “I’ll take a glass of water.” 

“Sure thing.” Linda replied as she turned on her heel and walked back to the counter, her long waves of blonde hair swishing from side to side as she left to retrieve the water.

Alex stared numbly down at the table she was at, her thoughts incredulous. What were the chances, or likelihood of her finding the person who was somehow connected to these dreams she was having? The girl felt her forehead with one hand as she leaned on the table, a sudden dizziness coming over her despite the fact she was sitting down. 

Her stomach was in knots, and she jumped in surprise when the glass of water she ordered was set in front of her and she grabbed a hold of it, her fingers accidently brushing the retreated hand and she flushed. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

Linda looked at her with an odd look of concern and strangeness. “You’re welcome.” She said with a slight smile and made her way back to the counter.

When Alex realized she’d been watching her leave, she looked back down into her glass immediately, feeling completely idiotic for staring. The resemblance had to just be a coincidence, because if the dreams were real, then she might have really cheated on her boyfriend without her even knowing.

Though that blonde didn’t recognize her; and that seemed to hurt even more for some reason. 

The brunette’s brown eyes shifted back to the water as she downed it and knew she had to get out of here, her nature compelled her to stay and find out what was going on, but she needed air and felt something deep inside her stir. It was deeper than her magic and it wanted to get out. 

Alex felt her veins start to feel as though they were on fire and she staggered out of the diner, wiping a hand across her forehead as she pulled it back to see the sweat and it didn’t make sense seeing as the air was cool. The young woman felt the dizziness return and the air around her didn’t feel cool against her skin, it felt hot and she drowned out the sounds of the people around her walking down the sidewalk. 

Alex threw her head back and screamed as she felt her magic start to go haywire, the scream sounding much more like a bird’s screech to her ears as the force inside her ignited in a blaze of fire and magic on her skin. 

\-----------------------------------------  
(Dream)

Alex walked across the grass, a strange thing she’d grown accustomed to in her week on Earth, staying for her recon mission after having made sure her adoptive mother had gone back to Krypton safely. Losing her parents had been hard enough on her and she didn’t want to lose her adoptive parents too. 

Though with what she had learned, it seemed that she was going to lose them anyway. The only thing to soften the blow was Lara telling her that she was going to have a baby brother and this planet was to be his new home. 

That’s why she was still here on this planet, and when the planet exploded she could watch over him and keep him safe as he grew up with the family her adoptive parents had chosen. It also hurt less to think about Kara dying as well, the thought making her want to go back home and bring the girl with her, but she couldn’t. 

And that wasn’t fair. 

Alex was distracted from her thoughts as she felt the sunlight peek out from under the clouds, the yellow rays giving her powers that were only referenced in the texts on Krypton and she was feeling the effects; her strength, speed, hearing, vision, eyes, breath, and invulnerability were all enhanced to enormous degrees. 

The most welcoming change coming from the ability to defy gravity itself as she flew above the clouds to absorb even more of the yellow sun’s welcoming rays; in space she didn’t need to breath, and she didn’t need to eat, or even sleep, which made recon that much easier. 

Alex might have found this planet to be backwards with its barbaric ways, and not a suitable place to have her new baby brother raised, but she trusted her parents; it was almost like they were her real parents, having known them since she could remember.

Alex felt herself ignite in a beautiful display of red-orange and yellow blaze, her fire power having come from the Flamebird entity which had chosen her as it’s avatar. She’d chosen its name for her codename to honor it and had been given the pyro kinetic ability back home, this being the entire reason she was accepted into the Guild for her connection to the entity. 

She dispersed the fire as she flew back down to the earth below, reddish-blonde hair flying out from its ponytail and the strands over her headgear whipping in front of the clear visor, she made her way back to her ship to make sure it would stay hidden if she was forced to stay here until her brother arrived.

She felt her heart clench at the inevitable reminder that everyone but her new brother was going to be dead soon.  
(End)

Alex blinked as she had a face full of grass and her head hurt, too much to even remember the dream she was sure she’d been having. Wait, what had happened though? The last thing she remembered was feeling as though she was on fire…

Her eyes widened as she remembered the flames surrounding her before losing apparent consciousness. She looked down at herself to see that her clothing was burned in most places, but her skin remained fine and unblemished of burn marks. She still felt like crap and reached down deep in her magic to let her flash back to her apartment so she wouldn’t have to walk around like this.

When she opened her eyes again she was lying on her bedroom floor, reaching one hand up wobbly as she grabbed a hold of the bed and pulled herself up onto it before curling up under the covers, her brow starting to secrete sweat again and hoped she didn’t set her bed on fire. 

She didn’t know what was starting to happen, but she knew it was more than her magic getting settled.

\----------------------------

Harper unlocked the apartment door and set her book bag on the table while grabbing herself a snack and started to look over her homework. She glanced at her friend’s closed door and assumed she was just painting some more and went back to her work. 

She smelled something burning and the smoke alarm went off, the gray mist emitting from her friend’s room. She quickly got up and grabbed the fire extinguisher before opened the door and seeing her best friend lying on her and she was literally on fire. 

She quickly sprayed the foam onto her and the bed, the flames being quickly extinguished as Alex laid eerily still and Harper rushed over to her. “Oh my gosh, Alex? Alex!?” 

“Ugh, what…” Alex trailed off as she wiped the foam off her face and smelled the burning remains of her bed. “Oh no, it happened again.” She muttered.

“What happened, are you okay?” Harper asked worriedly. 

“Yes Harper, I’m…okay with this. The fire doesn’t seem to hurt me, but I’ve got a massive headache to go with it.” Alex said as she waved off the concern, knowing full well that under the foam the fire had burned off the rest of her clothing. 

“Do you need a doctor or something?” Harper asked as she didn’t really know what to do in this type of situation. What was she supposed to do anyway?

“No, no, I’m sure it’s just my magic getting settled…in a violent…destructive sort of way.” Alex replied, though the lie fell flat to even her own ears. 

She had no idea what was happening either though, but she’d put a good guess on that it had something to do with her dreams, because even for a full-powered wizard this should not be normal. 

“Maybe we should call your parents or Justin, see if they might know if this can happen.” Harper suggested.

Alex felt immediately on guard with the suggestion, she didn’t want anyone to know about this if she could help it. “No, it’ll pass…” she said as another wave of dizziness came over her. “My parents don’t need to know, and definitely not Justin, I’ll just go somewhere until this passes.”

“Oh no you don’t, we don’t know what could happen. Go back to sleep and if you happen to catch fire again I’ll just put it out.” Harper said raising the fire extinguisher for emphasis. 

Alex stared at her with scrutiny. “Are you sure you won’t say anything? I don’t want this getting back to them.” She said and would know because only she and now Harper knew about this… ‘affliction.’

“I…promise.” Harper said with great reluctance.

“Good.” Alex said closing her eyes as she just wanted to sleep, feeling more tired than she probably should have; like she was suddenly drained of energy in the dimly lit room, the sunlight not being able to penetrate through the foam covering her. “And who knows…maybe I’ll feel better tomorrow.”

“And if doesn’t?”

“…I don’t know.”


	2. "Burning Girl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which after much debating, Sam and Dean come to an odd conclusion about Thara's time on earth and Alex is thinking over a career plan.

Then

Alex walked over to an empty booth, compelled by her growling stomach and something else. It felt weird, like she was supposed to be here, though she couldn’t figure out why-

“Hello, I’m Linda and I’ll be your server; what can I get you?”

Alex stared at the blonde girl, who looked a little younger than her, with a beaming smile and the brunette felt something twist in her stomach, suddenly making her lose her appetite. 

It was the very same girl from her dream this morning. 

-

Alex felt her veins start to feel as though they were on fire and she staggered out of the diner, wiping a hand across her forehead as she pulled it back to see the sweat and it didn’t make sense seeing as the air was cool. The young woman felt the dizziness return and the air around her didn’t feel cool against her skin, it felt hot and she drowned out the sounds of the people around her walking down the sidewalk. 

Alex threw her head back and screamed as she felt her magic start to go haywire, the scream sounding much more like a bird’s screech to her ears as the force inside her ignited in a blaze of fire and magic on her skin. 

-

Now

“It was so freaky; this little girl just suddenly burst into flames and ran down the street.”

“And do you happen to have any idea as to who this girl might be?” Sam questioned.

The man shook his head. “No, but it’s not really surprising given the size of the town.”

“Well, thank you for your time.” Sam replied as he turned away and took out his cell. “Hey Dean, find where those footprints in the ground were going?”

“It’s a dead end, nothing but a big pile of burnt gravel and that prints just end, like…” Dean trailed off, not seeming to want to bring up an old subject.

“Like the girl mysteriously just vanished?” Sam finished. “Or how about if she wasn’t walking on the ‘ground’?” he asked emphasizing the last word.

“Hey, don’t bring her up, she’s dead after all, Sam; even she said she wouldn’t be able to survive what she was going to do.” Dean replied.

“How can we be so sure she didn’t survive? We watched the news for days to see if there was any reports of something strange falling from the sky.” Sam retorted. “She could still be alive.”

“And what, this is just her losing it?” Dean shot back. “We’re talking about Soldier Girl here; cool as a cucumber and could shrug off anything? Why would she just suddenly start losing control of herself now, and I’m not saying that she might be alive.” 

“Okay, say you’re right and she really didn’t survive, she did though keep talking about a kid arriving…” Sam trailed off meaningfully. “And she did tell us that the only reason she hung around was to see how children on Earth acted for the arrival…” 

When there was no reply to the discussion they had both had when they were younger, he just came out with it. “Was if our joking wasn’t actually a joke and she really was pregnant, Dean? What if there’s an alien girl around here that’s hers?”

“There was never any proof that she was gonna have a kid, and that space suit she wore didn’t look like it could hide that.” Dean retorted.

“Then explain why she kept talking about a kid coming?” Sam pointed out logically. “And remember when I asked her what the kid’s name was gonna be…and she answered?”

While the evidence was piling on that Thara might have had an alien kid on earth, it still didn’t explain three other factors and he wasn’t fully willing to commit to the fact they might have to hunt this kid down. Well, would she even be a kid anymore? Girl must eighteen or something after all the years that past.

“Three things wrong with that theory, Sammy. If Thara did have a kid, when and where did she even have the time to have it, let alone be able to have hid it? Second, what about the dad, the kid’s gotta have a dad and hers might have come back for her. And third, if she’s still here, where has she been all this time?” Dean pointed out.

Sam though, was prepared and fired back with explanations of his own. “Her suit might have concealed it; after all, she did take pleasure in telling us how much more advanced her species are and how backward earth was, not to mention there were times when she was away more and more before she died; maybe she had the kid then. And for the dad, well, Thara was a teenager too; they obviously must have teenage pregnancy on that planet of hers, or maybe he just…didn’t care?” he pressed on hurriedly. “And as a baby her kid might not have exhibited any powers; we don’t know how alien bodies work anyway, girl’s powers might have just come in or at least the ability to light herself on fire and she freaked out that one.”

There was a pause on the other line as Dean kneeled down to pick something burned out of the ash. It was a singed patch of a jacket that looked like it got burned off. “Found something, it’s a piece of a jacket, it’s all burned up so it’s gotta be hers.” 

Suddenly the idea of Thara having a daughter didn’t seem so far-fetched. 

Though the name ‘Kal-El’ seemed kind of masculine in his opinion for a girl name; now they just needed to figure out what to do when they found her.

\-----------------------------------------

Alex pulled the blanket further around her for a moment before she opened her eyes wide and realized that her fever or whatever it was had passed. She still felt a tiny bit weird, but overall she felt great. She glanced over at her clock, untouched by one of her sporadic bursts of fires and saw that it was late in the afternoon, but whether it was the same day or not she didn’t know.

Alex rose from the bed, keeping the blanket around her as she was fully aware of the fact any clothes she might still have had on were long since burned away, a new blanket being put on her before the foam melted away each time. She got off the charred remains of her bed and looked around at the damage. 

Most of the floor was singed, but thankfully none of her artwork or clothes were caught in the blaze. She picked up the sounds of the TV playing in the living room and walked over to the door, peering out to see Harper with a fire extinguisher still in hand and watching the news, though looking ready to use the extinguisher at any given moment.

“You can put that away.” 

Harper jumped as she looked over at Alex. “You’re up.” She said in surprise. 

Alex furrowed her brow. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be now that this strange…whatever has passed?” she questioned. “How long was I out for anyway?”

“About a day.” Harper answered.

“Oh.” Alex replied and looked over at the TV, which was showing a scene of a charred street and footprints in the gravel and leaned against the doorframe with a groan, feeling more anxious than tired. “I can’t believe I was caught on TV.”

“They aren’t saying that it was you, just that some people had seen a girl burst into flames and go running down the street.” Harper explained. “They’re calling you ‘Burning Girl.’”

Alex snorted at the name and ran a hand through her hair. “Has Mason been by yet?”

Harper looked a little edgy as she answered. “Well, he seems to suspect something because each time you lit up he’d come asking if something was wrong and I told him that I burned something on the stove.”

Alex knew how flimsy that sounded to even her, and she also knew that she would have to come up with something a little better to convince him that nothing was-or had been-wrong. “I just hope this thing is gone now.” she muttered and moved back into her room, and saw the picture of the blonde girl by her window.

While she didn’t want to think about the dream or the girl, deep down Alex knew that this girl somehow was responsible for her little lightshows.

The dreams she could handle, but this was too much, even for her.

\--------------------------------------------------

“So, what do you think?” Alex asked as she showed both Mason and Harper her paintings, after getting dressed of course.

And making sure to keep the painting of the blonde girl hidden from sight.

“Well Alex, these are very interesting, where ever did you find inspiration for these?” Mason questioned.

“She got them from her dreams.” Harper answered helpfully.

“So your dreams have a lot of red and ice in them?” Mason tried to sound supportive, though there was still some confusion in his voice. “That’s...interesting.” he repeated.

Alex looked over the pictures of the crystal structures shaded in red sunlight, but she very well couldn’t say that it was crystal and sunlight instead of ice and red. Somehow dreaming of a place she had never been, but felt very familiar made this seem a lot weirder than it had to be.

“I just need a place to sell them and I’m all set.” She said and paused. “Though I am a good singer, maybe I really can do something with that, eh, I’ll think about that later.” She added and it became apparently she was talking to herself.

“I also meant to ask you, Alex, are you okay? ‘Cause Harper said that she was burning something and I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Mason said.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” Alex said pinching Mason’s cheek. “But I’m fine, really.” She said and she almost believed herself. ‘Well, now I am anyway.’

And hopefully it would stay that way.


End file.
